Guns 'n' Roses
by Sibilla XS
Summary: Xanxus/fem!Squalo story. Superbia Squalo is a rock musician. Xanxus is future Vongola Boss. What if they met? XS, Belphegor/fem!Fran, DS.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own KHR.**

**О.о.О.о.О**

Chapter 1

Rokudo Mukuro walked to office of Vongola heir.

As approaching destination, the sound of broken glass wafted on his ear. He had already come to the office door when he heard the male voice from the inside 'I told you bring me a underdone beef steak, not a piece of asphalt like this'.

'B-but Xanxus-sama-' the woman-assistant began to make excuses.

'Get out' snapped Xanxus.

Mukuro had scarcely stepped away when the woman with tray darted out into the corridor. He entered the office and barely escaped from the crystal glass, which dropped onto the floor and breaked into pieces.

'Oya-Oya' said Mukuro with the habitual manner and has lifted hands over head, showing that he surrenders, 'Calm down. It's just me'.

'What the fuck do you need, trash' demanded Xanxus siting in the leather chair. Xanxus was the son of Ninth Vongola boss. Vongola was initially been formed as mafia. But later was based Vongola Corporation, covering set of fields of activity from textiles to building companies.

'Kufufu. I've just made a decision to know how are you?' said Mukuro.

'Fine. Now leave' snapped Xanxus.

Mukuro some seconds was seeing round the office, while his sight stopped on the broken coffe table.

'Is it already the second for this week?' asked he with astonishment.

'Tell what the fuck do you need from me and get out from here,' Xanxus looked angry.

'Okay, Okay. I've come to ask you go to the club with me,' said Mukuro.

'What for?'

'The Rock group which my sister plays in, acts tonight,' Xanxus didn't look interested and Mukuro continued, 'And also there many beautiful girls.'

He knew that Xanxus in his life liked three things: the power, whisky and women.

'Girls are everywhere,' Xanxus lokked at him with listless look, 'So there are no need to go to club for this purpose'.

'C'mon Xanxus, make the favor. Besides you hadn't a rest for a long time.' Mukuro smiled sweetly.

Xanxus had thought for a minute and decided that a few rest won't prevent.

'All right. Just only don't smile like this!' said he.

**О****.****о****.****О****.****о****.****О**

By midnight they have approached on club "Varia" which owner was Vongola Corporation. It was one of the most expensive night clubs in city, however, Xanxus wasn't its frequenter.

'Didn't think that we go in "Varia",' said future Vongola Boss.

'Oya, I forgot,' smiled Mukuro, 'By the way, you weren't here for a long time, were you?'

'It because usually here gather too much rubbish' explained Xanxus. For him the "rubbish" meant all representatives of the world of the mafia not entering into Vongola famiglia.

When they left the car and moved forward to club, the crowd respectfully parted. They had already came up to the security guard as the crowd started to shout and whistle enthusiastically.

'VOOOOI! Let me go!' yelled somebody struggling forward.

This cry made Xanxus turn back. Having lifted highly over head guitar somebody of uncertain gender (too thin to be a man and too flat to be a woman), came nearer to them. This silver-haired creature moved to them and Xanxus looked at with "what-the-trash" called glance.

'Voooi! What are you standing like pompous ass? Let go!'

On closer looking Xanxus understood that it's all the same the girl.

'Squalo don't..' the security guard tried to warn her against mistake.

'Trash' said Xanxus slightly and finally came into the club.

"Trash?! What the asshole!" thought she fixing the eyes on his back.

Then she quickly went towards make-up room where was waiting part of group. Superbia Squalo never distinguished good manners, that why nobody was surprised when she opened the door of make-up room with foot.

'Lussuria, I'll kill you!' shouted Squalo to the man with mohawk-haircut.

'Oh, darling, what's the matter?' exclaimed Lussuria.

'You gave Kavallone my address!' snarled she.

'But, Squalo, he was so cute and insistent. He looked at me as he gonna eat me' dreamily said he.

'Obviously, that's all you need' said pensively the girl with green-colored hair.

'Hope Bucking Horse has got off with only a scare, ushishi' added the blonde sitting in armchair.

'Bel-sempai, If he has endured acquaintance with maniac prince like you hardly something will frighten him in this life.'

Prince's mouth corner began to twitch nervously.

'Watch your language, Froggie, differently it can be cut off,' and as confirming this words he got the graceful silver knife.

'Sempai, calm down,' said Fran looking at him innocently, 'There is no necessary to get into the ripper role ahead of time'.

Belphegor really was the prince, however nobody knew which country. Two years before he collected rock group and concluded the bargain with Vongola.

'We'll talk about it later, Lussuria!' said Squalo, 'Now let the show begin!'

TBC…

**О****.****о****.****О****.****о****.****О**

This is my first fanfic in English. I'm not really good at English but I like this language so much, that why I have written it. Hope you like it.

Please tell me how could I find beta reader?

Comments, whether positive or negative, are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Bloodstained Pierrot, the chapter was edited and replaced.

**I do not own KHR!**

**Chapter 2**

When he entered the club, Xanxus was a little surprised - for some years the premise interior was totally changed.

"Much has been changed here," said Mukuro, replying to Xanxus' thoughts. Sometimes it seemed he could people's minds. That had always irritated Xanxus.

They came upstairs on the balcony of the second floor to occupy the VIP-place. When Xanxus empressive slumped down on luxurious claret sofa, the pretty girl approashed to them suggesting to bring something to drink. He ordered favourite whisky and Mukuro ordered pineapple juice. Xanxus grinned of his friend's choice and turned look on the dancing girls. Later girls left the scene. Suddenly light indoors was gone out, and the crowd enthusiastically rustled.

"It is beginning," warned Mukuro.

The sound of cymbals broke the silence and then the stage was flooded with bright light. There were four persons on the stage, among which Xanxus recognized the silver-haired girl he saw at entrance. She was in black leather pants and a short black dress with lacy collar.

Then he turned his attention to the other musicians. The blond with tiara and bang covering his eyes, played guitar. The guy with a green mohawk, the drummer, looked even more ridiculously than the blond Xanxus's judgment. And the last was Mukuro's green-haired sister playing the keyboard.

His thoughts were interrupted with voice of the soloist:

_Vooooooooi!_

_Let me show you the world_

_That I live in for the years_

_Forget about your fears_

_And just confide in me_

_I am not an angel_

_But also not devil_

_Forget all the fears_

_And follow me to darkness_

_Let be this bloody rain_

_The requiem for your dreams…*_

His eyes rested on the girl till the show end.

The rock band left scene to deafening applause.

"Would you mind if I invite them here to drink with us?" asked Mukuro.

Xanxus was not assure that he want to meet them.

"I don't care," he replied.

Mukuro smiled and quickly dialled someone's number "Ottavio, please, tell everyone we're waiting for them here."

"Seems that you're a frequent visitor here," said Xanxus.

"Sometimes I come to watch their show, but didn't get personally acquainted with them," replied Mukuro, gulping his juice.

O.o.O.o.O

Barely behind, Lussuria turned to embrace Squalo "It was so cool! I love you, Squalooo!".

"Vooooi! Lussuria, fuck off!" yelled Squalo trying to break the embrace.

"Ushishi. What a bang-up couple!" giggled Belphegor.

However, both of them didn't pay attention to his words.

They had already gotten to the make-up room when they were called by their manager " You have been invited to a VIP-place".

"By whom? Dino?" asked Squalo rolling her eyes.

"No. Rokudo Mukuro," replied Ottavio and nodded towards Fran "Her brother."

Fran pretended wasn't her business.

"Shishishi. Froggie has a brother? I didn't expect it."

"Yeah. My parents didn't expect it too," Fran muttered.

"Oooh, I want to meet Franni's brother," Lussuria enthusiastically exclaimed, "Let's go!"

Fran rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Go on without me, please," Squalo said coldly.

"Why, Squalo?" asked Lussuria, "All the same, you can't leave without us."

It was true. Squalo had failed the driving exam five times, therefore Lussuria usually gave her a ride home. Belphegor passed the exam with honours but Squalo and Lussuria didn't allow him to drive, because he found out that crashing cars was more amusing than watching horror movies, even. That's why Lussuria took home too.

Squalo decided that waiting for Fran and the boys in the make-up room would be too tiresome, considering the fact that those two idiots could return very late.

"Alright. Persuaded," she sighed.

"Follow me," ordered Ottavio and shifted his glasses.

O.o.O.o.O

Xanxus already finished drinking his second glass of whisky when Ottavio brought the guests.

"Here," Ottavio said to them and then turned to Xanxus, "Call me if you need something else".

Squalo tracked his sight and angrily clenched her teeth, as she recognized the person who called her 'trash'. Xanxus pretended that he didn't notice. He lazily waved his hand at Ottavio, dismissing him.

Squalo wanted to tell Xanxus what she thought about him, but suddenly he gave her a glance that forced her to shudder. Mukuro suggested the guests to sit down. Then he looked at sister, "Congratulations, little one! It was amazing."

"I know. Who is this man? Your boyfriend?" asked Fran, as she nodded at Xanxus. He gave her a leer.

"Kufufu. He is my friend. Just a friend," explained Mukuro.

Then he turned to the other members of band, offering a hand which Lussuria wasn't slow to shake, "I'm Rokudo Mukuro, Fran's brother. Nice to meet you."

"Oohlala! You're so handsome! I'm Lussuria."

Then Lussuria pointed at Belphegor and Squalo, "This beautiful prince is Bel. I ask to notice that the name quite represents the look, Ohoho," he said it coquettishly covering the mouth with palm, "And this is Superbia Squalo, our crazy virgin."

"LUSSURIA!" shouted Squalo, jumping up, "Wha...What are you talking about?!"

Xanxus raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Shishishi, Lussuria is so tactless."

"Xanxus? Mukuro?" this voice forced everyone to turn. There was a tall blonde with kind brown eyes. He stared at Squalo, "You're gorgeous. As always".

"Ah, Don't begin, Dino," she groaned in irritation.

"Xanxus?" asked Belphegor, "Vongola heir Xanxus?"

"Oh, yeah," answered Dino and turned to Xanxus, "Glad to see you."

"Hn. What a pity, I can't return the compliment," replied Xanxus.

Xanxus never liked Cavallone because of his mild disposition and naivety. He considered such qualities unacceptable for a person of the mafia world. However Dino never took offence at Xanxus's rudeness. "Hahaha, straightforward as always."

Squalo decided that it was time to leave, "Well, it was pleasant to talk to you, but it's time for us to go," she said, pushing Lussuria and Belphegor to the exit.

"But we just came!" Lussuria protested.

"He is right," supported Mukuro.

"Unfortunately, tomorrow I have a lot of work to do. So I should really go," said Squalo, giving a fake smile.

Xanxus guessed that she was lying.

"I can take you home," offered Dino.

"I'm not suicidal, Cavallone".

"Hahaha. But Romario is driving."

"Oh, Alright," agreed Squalo, grudgingly.

Xanxus never liked Cavallone...but this moment he felt that he hated the Bucking Horse even more than before.

O.o.O.o.O

...Silk softness of hair. The touch of cold hands. Narrow snow-white wrists... He tangled a hand into her hair and catches on himself derisive glance of grey eyes... He gently kisses her wrist...She runs her fingers over his cheekbone...

Xanxus woke up from the dream in a cold sweat.

"What the hell?!" he wondered, as he tried to get his breath, "What's with me? It was just a silly dream."

...dream...

____________

A/N:

Thanks for reading.

Comments are always welcome =)


End file.
